


Cherished Darkness

by leet911



Category: Noir (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-15
Updated: 2004-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet911/pseuds/leet911
Summary: Valentine's Day is never easy, especially not when it's the first time you care.
Relationships: Mireille Bouquet/Yumura Kirika
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Cherished Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted in two parts, but I've dispensed with that in the transition over to this archive.

* * *

"Kirika, I'm going out tonight, so I guess you're on your own for dinner."

"Oh." Disappointment flashed across the younger girl's features, but when she turned the unmoving neutral expression was already back in place. "Where are you going?" The question came out shakily, her voice betraying her where her appearance did not.

Fortunately, Mireille had also turned to gather some clothes, and she kept her back to Kirika. "Some restaurant. I made a date."

"Oh."

"I'll be in the shower. Answer the phone if it rings."

"Mmm."

* * *

Mireille emerged nearly an hour later, glancing nervously at the clock. She wore a light pink dress that seemed strangely mismatched to Kirika's eyes. It wasn't the sort of outfit her partner typically dressed in. It made her look… innocent. Still, Kirika resisted the urge to say something, redirecting her attention to the television.

The blonde hurriedly pulled on her stockings and slipped on her shoes. "I'm going to need some help here. I'm going to be late." She settled herself in front of the dresser and opened her makeup case with one hand while the other began passing a brush through her hair.

Kirika shut off the television and sighed. Slowly, she pulled herself off the couch and wandered over to where Mireille was frantically trying to do too many things at the same time. Without a word, she took the hairbrush from the blonde's hands and set about arranging the long golden locks.

Her small hands played through the blonde hair, but her eyes stayed glued to the mirror, where Mireille was carefully applying eye shadow and powder. She'd seen her partner go through this ritual hundreds of times, but today it hurt her to watch. Unconsciously, her hands faltered as Mireille started on her lashes. Blue eyes looked up to meet brown ones in the mirror.

"What is it?"

Kirika blinked, suddenly focusing on a spot on the top of Mireille's head. "Nothing. Your hair's done."

"Good. Hand me those earrings?"

The hairbrush dropped unceremoniously to the dresser as the Japanese girl scooped up the tiny diamond earrings and passed them to Mireille. As the blonde began fiddling with her ears, Kirika picked a lipstick from the several Mireille had laid out. Deliberately, she uncapped it and pushed out the tip, examining the end critically before turning towards her partner. Mireille silently acquiesced the choice of colour and stuck out her lips obediently.

Kirika had never used lipstick before, excepting the time Mireille had showed her how to, but she tried her best, careful not to mar the work the blonde had already done. She lost herself in her task. Slowly, she applied a coat of scarlet velvet to Mireille's lips, the colour gently tracing over the edges of the blonde's mouth. She didn't notice that Mireille had stopped moving, that Mireille was watching her. All she saw was the cylinder gliding over full lips, and she wished it was her fingers instead.

The sound of a buzzer shook those thoughts away. They both looked up, as if suddenly realizing how close they were leaning.

"That would be my date." Mireille observed as she quickly closed the clasp on her necklace "Could you get my coat?"

Kirika held the coat out for Mireille as the blonde threw a sweater over her shoulders and grabbed her purse.

"How do I look?"

"Perfect."

She slipped into the long coat and hugged the younger girl briefly. "Thanks. I'll see you tonight. Don't wait up for me."

Kirika could only nod.

From the window, she watched them leave. The smartly dressed man came around to open the door for Mireille and help her into the car. And then, just like that, they were gone.

Kirika stood by the window for a long time, staring out into street. Gradually, the light overhead changed from golden to fiery, fiery to fuchsia, until it dimmed into the shadows of twilight. She sighed, tore herself away from the window. She looked towards the kitchen, but she didn't feel particularly hungry. Instead, she wandered back into the bedroom and pulled open the drawer with all her clothes in it. Carefully, she removed the rose and chocolates she had stashed at the back last night. A single tear pushed its way out the corner of her eye as she held the red heart-shaped box in her hands. The fading light of dusk glinted off the flowing silvery script on the cover. "Mireille", it said.

She let the flower fall softly to the floor as she sat on the bed, clutching the box of chocolates to her chest. All she could think of was the all the time she had wasted conjuring up the courage to do this. All she could think of was all the effort she had wasted trying to make this special. Kirika shivered, suddenly cold. A single sob escaped her, but she refused to the give the tears free reign. Mercilessly, she ground her teeth together until the urge to cry passed.

When she looked up again, it was full night and faint starlight splashed across the walls. Without thinking, she undid the ribbons on the box and opened it. Twelve heart-shaped chocolates stared defiantly back at her. She ran her fingers lightly over them, feeling the stickiness where her body heat had warmed them enough to melt. She paused as she touched the last one, and hesitantly took it in her fingers.

It smelled rich and perfumed, the fragrance of the scented box clinging to it. It tasted tangy and sickeningly sweet, the syrupy cherry center running over her tongue. The cloying candy flavour burst through her quickly enough to make her gag. The chocolates were horrible. Mireille wouldn't have like them.

Kirika flung the box away, scattering the sweets across the room. Tears leaked out against her will. Suddenly weary, she collapsed backwards onto the bed, wrapping the covers tightly around herself. She stayed motionless, watching the shadows dance across the ceiling. And although the hours trickled by, she didn't sleep.

It was near midnight when sounds in the apartment finally caused her to stir, the closing of the apartment door and the soft padding of feet toward the bedroom. Mireille was back. Kirika closed her eyes and covered her face with her arms.

The footsteps drew closer, pausing in the doorway. Kirika kept her breathing shallow and even. Thankfully, the lights stayed off. There was only the crinkly sound of paper as something was placed on the dresser, and then the quiet rustle of Mireille moving about the room, undoubtedly gathering her things for a shower. The footsteps were receding towards the door again when there was a sudden stumble and a sharp intake of breath. Kirika cringed, and again when the small lamp at the head of the bed was flicked on. She squeezed her eyes shut, but remained otherwise immobile, trying to ignore the presence so near her.

The mattress beneath her moved as someone sat down on the bed, and a gentle touch trailed across the arm that was hiding her eyes. A voice whispered in her ear, soft and kind. "Are you awake?"

"Yes." Reluctantly, Kirika pulled her arms from her face and tried to call forth the blank mask of composure, but somehow failed to find it. She hoped the dim light hid her pained expression.

Mireille held a damaged rose in her hands, the stem bent and the petals crushed. "I stepped on your flower. I'm sorry."

Kirika focused on the dresser, atop of which lay a dazzling bouquet of crimson blooms. "It doesn't matter. You already got flowers."

"It was for me?"

The dark-haired girl nodded, and for an instant, she dared look back into the blue eyes questioning her. They were warm, and inviting, almost… unguarded. She wanted to keep looking, to understand what was behind those orbs of sapphire, but Mireille broke the gaze, blinking several times in rapid succession.

Kirika was about to say something, but she held her tongue as the blonde slid down to lie next to her, their shoulders touching lightly. For a long moment, they lay there, silently staring up at the ceiling, listening to each other's quiet breathing.

"Were the chocolates for me also?" It was whispered so softly Kirika could barely make it out.

"Yes."

"Thank you."

Kirika felt a warm hand cover hers and squeeze gently. Her heart fluttered in her chest.

For several minutes, she savoured the sensation of the contact, her thumb sliding tentatively over Mireille's fingers.

"Aren't you going to ask me?"

"What?"

"How my date went?"

"I'm scared." That earned her another reassuring squeeze.

"We went to a small restaurant in the old part of town, and it was very nice. It was pleasant, if not overly romantic. The food was exquisite, but I guess I wasn't in the mood. Afterwards, we went dancing, and I realized what had been bothering me since dinner." Mireille paused, and let out her breath slowly before continuing. "Everywhere I looked, there were couples. Everywhere I looked, there were people holding hands, whispering together, and sharing meaningful looks. Everyone around me was happy and smiling; everyone around me was having fun, and I wasn't. I didn't want to be there."

Another pause, much longer this time. Kirika waited, patiently giving Mireille the time she needed to finish. When no words were forthcoming, Kirika sat up cross-legged, never letting go of the blonde's hand. It was Mireille's turn to look away.

Undeterred, the dark-haired girl reached over and shut off the light, once more bathing the room in shadows. The darkness did not instill the courage she had hoped for. Hesitantly, she lay down again, this time resting her head lightly on Mireille's shoulder. Kirika felt the blonde swallow as her cheek grazed the skin of Mireille's neck. Dreamily, she breathed in the scent of her partner, and suddenly she was giving voice to the thoughts that had plagued her for so long.

"I used to like it here, in the darkness, in this concealing comfort where I have no face but the one in my mind, where I have no name but the one I give myself. But now… now I don't know anymore. All I know is that I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be alone anymore. Every time I see you, Mireille, I wish I could touch you, I wish…" Unconsciously, she tightened her grip on Mireille's hand. "Am I asking for too much?"

"No." A hand moved up to stroke Kirika's hair and face. To the blonde's surprise, it came away wet. Her own eyes filled with tears, but she held them back, determined to finish what she had started. "I asked David to bring me home. I told him I wasn't feeling well. It was close enough to the truth. I just wanted to be here. I wanted to be home. I wanted to be with you."

Kirika shuddered, not from the cold. Her skin felt all sensitive and tingly. Her free arm wrapped itself around Mireille's body, soaking up the heat through the thin pink dress. Mireille's arms shifted to encircle her, and she relaxed willingly into their embrace. She smiled as a soft kiss was placed on her forehead.

She felt drained, but happy. She wanted very much to say something, but couldn't find any words to accurately describe the wonderful feeling suffusing her body. Her eyelids drooped against her will as the tension of the day caught up to her.

"Go to sleep," Mireille whispered, "I promise we'll talk in the morning."

Kirika obediently allowed her eyes to drift closed, and as the pleasant haze of sleep surrounded her, a single phrase managed to pierce her clouded consciousness.

"I love you."  
  


* * *

Kirika woke with a smile on her face, surfacing from the depths of a most pleasant dream only to find she wasn't dreaming. A contented sigh escaped her lips as she snuggled closer to her partner and breathed in deeply. The comforting weight of the hand tangled in her dark hair shifted lazily down to her cheek, fingers trailing past her half-open mouth.

She lifted her head slightly, guiltily eyeing the wet stain of saliva on the shoulder of Mireille's rumpled gown. "I ruined your dress."

A single blue eye opened, considered her gravely. "I never liked this dress much anyway. And it was probably my sleeping in it that ruined it." Mireille smiled lightly, stretching out on the bed before putting her arms around Kirika again. "I don't want to get up."

Emboldened, Kirika climbed up so that she was on top of the blonde, face to face. "Me neither."

Mireille pulled the girl to her, crushing the small frame against herself. Kirika thought she would pass out from the delicious contact. Hesitantly, her hands found their way to Mireille's sides, but as soon as she touched her, the blonde rolled them both over, pinning Kirika to the bed. "I'll have to point out, however, that I desperately need to shower and brush my teeth, seeing as I didn't do either last night."

A sad look crossed Kirika's face without her even realizing it, and Mireille's features immediately softened, the air of amusement giving way to seriousness. "Why don't you get breakfast started? I'll be right out." She suggested, placing a gentle kiss on the open lips below her.

Kirika closed her eyes reflexively as they connected, her voice catching in her throat as soft lips touched hers. And although the contact lasted less than a second, she lay there blissfully for many minutes, until the sound of running water disrupted her reverie. She'd been vaguely aware of Mireille disappearing into the bathroom at some point, but she'd been too lost in her own whirlwind of sensation to do anything more than note it.

Eventually, when her heart calmed and her mind began working again, Kirika pulled herself off the bed and surveyed the room. Hastily, she swept up the chocolates littering the floor, depositing them in the trashcan. Her hands lingered as she retrieved the slightly dented box. She couldn't make herself throw it away. Besides, one of the chocolate hearts had survived. It was still resting in the open box.

Carefully, she gathered up the ribbon and repackaged the almost empty box, tying a neat bow just below Mireille's name. She smiled lightly to herself as she set about making the bed. Then she left the box by the pillow and drifted into the kitchen.

When Mireille found her, she was standing in front of the stove. The dark-haired girl quickly put down the kettle as a pair of arms surrounded her and a warm chin rested on her shoulder. The smell of shampoo and chocolate teased her nose. She turned away, embarrassed, but unsure why.

"Thanks for the chocolates."

"There was only one."

"I saved you half." Mireille's fingers brushed Kirika's lips. She was indeed holding half a chocolate heart.

Kirika shook her head, disconcerted by the way the heart looked broken, with the red cherry center spilling out. "I don't want it. I tried one last night."

Mireille shrugged, ate it herself. "Were you angry at me? Yesterday?"

"Yes. I… I mean, no. I…"

Gently, the blonde turned her around. "Tell me." Their eyes met briefly, but Kirika looked away again. "Please?" Mireille prodded.

The younger girl adopted a thoughtful expression, chewed her lip, but just as quickly, her face steeled itself again. And when she finally spoke, it was in low hushed tones. "I wasn't angry. I just didn't know you were going out."

Gingerly, Mireille reached out and touched the other girl's face. "I didn't think you knew about Valentine's Day."

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"If I'd known, I never would've gone."

"I was scared." She was always scared, afraid of doing the wrong thing, saying the wrong thing, afraid of… not being allowed to love.

"I was scared too."

Kirika finally looked up, her lips trembling. It was touching, knowing that Mireille felt the same way she did, knowing that her worldly partner was just as insecure. The hands on her cheeks moved abruptly, brushing the dark hair away from her face. She smiled timidly as Mireille pressed their foreheads together. Terrified, but unrelenting, Kirika leaned closer so that she could kiss the blonde.

She was met halfway, Mireille's mouth melting into hers. The kiss was dizzying to Kirika, even more so than the first, but she clung to it nevertheless. There was no hesitation this time as she locked her arms around her partner. And when she tried to move away, Mireille followed, unwilling to relinquish her advantage until, finally, the hands around her waist pushed outwards, and they broke apart panting.

"I love you." Mireille whispered, her hand skittering up the other girl's back to play in the tousled hair. "I love you." She repeated, wanting to hear herself say it just as much as Kirika.

The Japanese girl buried her face in Mireille's neck, hiding her face from the blonde. "I don't know how to love."

Long fingers drifted down from her hair to her chin, pulling her away so that Mireille could look at her. "Of course you do."

Kirika sniffled, blinking in an attempt to drive back the tears. It meant so much to her, the fact that Mireille trusted her, the fact that Mireille believed in her. She didn't want to cry, but the look of care and concern on Mireille's face coaxed the watery beads from her eyes.

Gentle fingers were there right away, tenderly smoothing away the tears. Her eyes closed as a kiss was placed on her forehead. She felt a hand trace its way down her cheek, chasing an elusive tear. A finger passed near the corner of her mouth, and as it paused there, Kirika touched her lips to it, tasting the salt of her tears and the remnants of chocolate. Of its own volition, her tongue swirled out and drew the finger into her mouth. Mireille pressed closer, shivering suddenly. Then, without warning, the finger was gone, replaced with the wet warmth of Mireille's tongue.

They played together for a long time, Kirika with her eyes held firmly shut for fear of waking from this wonderful dream.

When she finally did look around again, they had somehow managed to sit themselves on the floor. The kitchen tiles were cold and hard, not at all comfortable. And yet, Kirika didn't care. She was nestled in Mireille's lap, her thin sleepwear allowing her to be tantalizingly close to her partner, and she wanted only to stay right there for the rest of the day.

Mireille smiled at her knowingly, kissed her once more quickly, then lifted the both of them off the floor. "So how's breakfast coming along?"

"I… umm… just need to make the toast." Kirika stuttered, barely coherent and not yet fully back in her mind. As she turned to the toaster, a hand closed over hers, bringing her to face Mireille again.

"Let's pretend yesterday never happened. Let's pretend today is Valentine's Day."

"I don't have any more gifts for you."

"I don't mind." Mireille's hand feathered up Kirika's arm, caressing her bare shoulder. "We'll go shopping later, you need a dress anyway."

"Why?"

"So I can take you out tonight."

Kirika blushed, looked up shyly at her partner. And all of a sudden, all the doubts, all the fears she had hidden, were erased by the sight of those compelling blue depths. Was she even allowed to feel this way? She felt clumsy, inadequate, as though her muscles wouldn't obey properly, and yet despite that, there was an electric tingle in her limbs and a pleasant tightness in her chest. Her eyes fluttered closed as agile fingers skirted the strap of her top. She'd meant to ask something else, but could no longer remember the question. Instead, she pressed herself against the comforting warmth of Mireille's body. "I love you, Mireille."

And somehow, saying it out loud made it seem possible.

* * *


End file.
